Watch with Mother 2
Watch with Mother 2 is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 2nd October 1989. Description Although you heard "that's all for today" and thought it was time to ho home, you couldn't ignore that promising farewell "until next time...." So, following the phenomenal success of the first vintage video collection of Watch With Mother and repeated requests for more, the BBC has decided that the next time is now! Just when the Woodentops had waved good-bye and the curtain had fallen on your favourite friends, along come Bill and Ben, Andy Pandy and all the others for this very special encore performance. for Flobbadob fans that were, are or should-be we recreate another week in the lives of the first children of the television age and bring you five classic programmes form the innocent days of the 50s and early 60s. Bobtail bounces back, the Picture Book pages turn, Andy Pandy's playing Nid-Nod and, best of all, Weed's immortal cry lives on! Episodes # PICTURE BOOK, Bush-Baby - Monday - Transmitted 19th August 1963 # ANDY PANDY, The Cart - Tuesday - Transmitted 8th July 1952 # FLOWER POT MEN, The Potato Man - Wednesday - Transmitted 4th October 1953 # RAG, TAG AND BOBTAIL, Snowballs - Thursday - Transmitted 25th November 1954 # THE WOODENTOPS, Horseshoe - Friday - Transmitted 14th March 1958 Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" A slide showing 3 children's titles, "Watch with Mother", "Andy Pandy" and "Bill and Ben Flower Pot Men". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Picture Book Category:Watch with Mother Category:Andy Pandy Category:Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men Category:The Woodentops Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:1989 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987